Office Romances
by RacheeRoo
Summary: Jack gets his way with Ianto...as usual. Office-y smut :D ...Don't read it if you have an aversion to man love... or offices.


**Disclaimer: The men and the coat aren't mine... oh how I wish they were! **

**A/N: This is set after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang... looks like Ianto gave into Jack's office fetish :) ...Enjoy**

"Jack, are you sure about this? I really don't fancy being arrested, again" Ianto whispered as he clung to the back of the Captain's greatcoat.

Jack didn't answer, just shushed Ianto before hugging the wall closer and peering around the corner. A security guard sat, half asleep in front of the double doors to the main office building with a magazine open and resting on his considerably large stomach.

"Stun gun?" Jack waved his arm behind him, gesturing to Ianto to pass it to him. "Jack, you can't stun the guard" he gritted his teeth, willing himself not to raise his voice.

"Watch me"

Jack turned to Ianto, attacking his neck with kisses before pulling the stun gun from the holster on Ianto's hip.

He sauntered casually out from their hiding place behind the wall, holding the gun loosely in his grip; he waited for the guard to register his existence, the guy in the ill fitting security uniform shot up from his seat, clearly startled and unsure of himself.

"Sir, you're not permitted to be in this building after hours" The guard said shakily, Jack watched the man's eyes rake down his body, when he spotted the gun casually gripped in the Captain's hand his startled expression quickly morphed into terrified. Just as the guard reached for the walkie clipped to his shirt Jack took two long strides and pressed the gun into the guard's chest sending a sharp jolt of electricity through the rotund man and sending him ungracefully to the floor.

The smug look on Jack's face was enough for Ianto to want to hit him; instead he walked past him shaking his head in disapproval.

Ianto took a look at the combination lock on the double doors, scrutinising the keypad as if staring at it would give him the code. Jack, however, took it upon himself to rummage through the knocked out guards pockets.

Ianto let out a long breath after tapping out several codes that didn't work, he was suddenly aware of Jack's body heat emanating through his suit jacket "Try 3498f" Jack whispered while nibbling lightly on Ianto's ear.

Ianto punched the numbers in and the doors clicked open, he stood confused, staring at the open doors, "How did you-"

"Our security man had it written down in his pocket... not the sharpest tool" He said, winding his arms around the younger man's waist.

"Jack" he had Ianto held impossibly close, nipping his neck, "Jack!" he didn't stop his assault, "Jack please! We can't, not now!"

Jack begrudgingly let go, raising an eyebrow in query "The CCTV" Ianto said with a coolness in his voice that his body was betraying.

He pulled an alien device from his jacket pocket, pressed a sequence of buttons that made the green light on it turn blue, then red. Looking satisfied he stashed the control back in his pocket and smiled at Jack with a devilish glint in his eye.

"Now we can"

Jack practically jumped on the smaller man.

Pushing and pulling each other through the corridor, never disengaging from their frantic, hungry kiss the couple finally barged through an unlocked door leading into a massive room filled with cubicles.

Jack broke the kiss to look around; his eyes grew comically big, "H'ooooh! This is perfect!" Ianto rolled his eyes and waited patiently for Jack's gaze to return to him.

"Ianto, they've got a photocopier!" Jack sounded like a small child in a toy shop as he practically sprinted to the machine in the far corner of the room.

"No Jack!"

"Oh come on!" He tried to sound convincing, seductively caressing the photocopier.

"No! I draw the line at that. It's bad enough you got me here. I distinctly remember saying no offices!"

Jack stalked over to the young Welshman, pulling him in close, his hands trailing up and down Ianto's spine. "Yeah but you lost a bet, this is my reward" his words were hot against Ianto's skin.

"And..." he began unbuttoning the dark red shirt the other wore, slowly placing open mouthed kisses down his chest "_I distinctly remember_..." he paused to lick a line all the way down Ianto's abdomen, making him shiver "you said you'd do anything. So you can't refuse me"

Now on his knees, Jack grabbed Ianto's ass and pressed his lips against the considerable bulge confined in pinstripes blowing hot breath through the material making Ianto's legs falter. Jack rose slowly; grasping the other mans hands and led him to the copier with the most feral grin.

Jack practically picked Ianto up, placing him on top of the copier; he relieved the man of his trousers in one deft movement before ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, discarding them on the floor.

"Coat, where's my coat!" Jack panicked slightly, Ianto giggled, wrapping his legs around his lover, pulling him closer "You dropped it in all the excitement, it's by the door"

Jack huffed, prying himself away from Ianto, leaving the other man to realise how stupid he looked, sat naked on a photocopier.

When Jack returned he was wearing his coat, Ianto couldn't help but grin, he _really_ loved that coat. Jack raked around in one of the pockets making a small triumphant noise when he found what he was looking for.

He was quickly back between Ianto's legs, kissing him like they invented it while squeezing out a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

He didn't need to look at what he was doing; they had danced this dance so many times Jack bragged about being able to do it blindfolded, and actually did once.

He prepared Ianto thoroughly leaving the other man so wanton, he considered not touching him, just watching the lust in his lovers eyes get darker as his need increased, but he couldn't his own need was painfully evident.

With what sounded like a growl from Ianto he pushed in, holding onto the man like he'd lose him. Once he was fully sheathed within the others body he began gentle, shallow thrusts.

Ianto did not approve, he began moving his hips, forcing them deeper.

They rocked together, Ianto's legs wrapped around Jack's back, he revelled in the feel of the heavy wool of the coat while Jack's strong arms held Ianto's hips, guiding him.

"Please Jack" Ianto ground out through gritted teeth, his head thrown back in pleasure. Jack took the hint, grasping Ianto's cock and pumping in time with their thrusts.

The office was quiet apart from the sound of skin on skin and the copier below them beeping into life.

Just as Ianto realised what Jack had done he came hard, sending pulses throughout his body, his muscles clenched and unclenched around Jack forcing out his orgasm too, Jack shouted Ianto's name before collapsing onto Ianto's chest.

They stayed together, Ianto atop the photocopier, willing his heartbeat to slow while he drew circles on the nape of Jack's neck with his fingers. Jack's heavy breathing subsided and slowly returned to normal.

"You turned the photocopier on" Ianto stated nonchalantly.

"I may have" he could feel Jack smiling against his chest.

"You photocopied my arse"

"So, I bet loads of people have photocopied their asses, it's what office parties are for!" Jack looked up into those pale blue eyes; he watched them roll as Ianto shook his head.

"I'm betting no one has done it while someone was_ in_ their arse!"

Jack couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter, "Maybe not"

Jack pulled Ianto off the machine and into a long lazy kiss; they stood together for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth.

Ianto started to pluck his clothes from the floor and redress, he soon looked as perfect as he did before they left the hub, Jack on the other hand was still naked, bar his coat with an A3 sheet of paper in his hands.

Ianto walked up behind the older man, wrapping his arms around his waist, placed his chin on his shoulder and peered over at the paper.

"Oh my god, you are not keeping that!"

"I was thinking of framing it, hanging it in the autopsy bay- a present for Owen"

"You will not!" Ianto screeched, yanking the sheet from Jack's grip and tearing it up.

"You really are no fun sometimes!" Jack chided, turning to face his rather flustered lover. "Get dressed Jack"

As Jack begin to put his clothes back on he thought, '_thank god for the other copy'_

He glanced at his coat, draped over an office chair and smiled inwardly at the thought.

FIN.


End file.
